memoria perdida
by brabinsky
Summary: Un pequeño zero que ha perdido su memoria es rescatado de la garras de un vampiro por kaname qué sucederá cuando las memorias de zero regresen a la normalidad, podrán continuar odiandose después de todo lo que pasarán juntos o el amor llegara a florecer entre estas dos personas Kanazero kaze PD:la imagen no me pertenece
1. Chapter 1

Episodio 1

En una noche que podría ser igual que cualquier otra, en la que la luna se lucía tan elegantemente sobre el cielo, como si esta solo se dedicara a resaltar aquel cabello color plata que danzaba en el aire perteneciente a un pequeño niño el cual ignoraba completamente a esta y solo se dedicaba a seguir corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. El único pensamiento que permanecía en su mente era encontrar un lugar seguro, huir de aquella bestia de colmillos afilados que parecía estar dispuesta a asesinarlo. ¿cómo había llegado a esta situación? ¡cuando se despertó todo parecía tan calmado!, ¿que era aquel ser?. Hacía tiempo que lo había perdido de vista pero sentía que seguía cerca como si estuviera esperando que sus fuerzas se acabaran para poder hacer con él lo que quisiera y aunque lo hiciera en ese momento bien sabía que no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Entonces como si lo hubiera llamado con aquel pensamiento aquella criatura apareció con sus brillantes ojos color rojo observando con lujuria lo que sería su comida. En ese momento se dio cuenta que no había escapatoria, que todo terminaría para él en ese momento y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, si tan solo fuera más fuerte podría poner resistencia ante aquella criatura pensó mientras apretaba su pequeño puño. ante su acción aquella criatura comenzó a reírse y por primera vez habló.

-'Esperaba más de un cazador de élite, es un lástima que tu cuerpo se volviera tan pequeño, aunque no creo que el sabor de tu sangre haya cambiado, sigue oliendo tan maravillosa, espero que no me decepciones Kiryu Zero'.

Al terminar de hablar fue acortando lentamente la distancia entre los dos, deleitándose con las reacciones de aquel niño. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sabía que no podía escapar, deseaba que todo terminara rápido pensaba mientras se derramaba una pequeña lagrima de su ojo. A lo que aquella bestia apresuro su paso para por fin ponerle fin a su vida, cada vez más cerca. cerró con fuerza sus ojos y dijo lo que podría ser su últimas palabras

-'Que alguien me ayude'.

Pero el dolor nunca llegó, abrió lentamente sus ojos pero no encontró a aquella horrible criatura, si no a un joven con el cabello ondulado de hermosos ojos color vino. que lo observaba tranquilamente desde el lugar en que se encontraba. Entonces aquel extraño le extendió su mano. Dirigió su mirada a aquella mano, mostrando un poco de duda en su rostro. levantó su vista para volver a ver aquello ojos. a lo que esa persona hizo una pequeña sonrisa y dijo

-'vamos Zero, no te haré daño ya pasó el peligro'.

Con escuchar aquellas palabras la duda desapareció y tomó la mano de aquel extraño.


	2. Chapter 2

Episodio 2

POV: Kaname

Dentro de un lujoso automóvil color negro se encontraba un joven de hipnotizantes ojos color vino lo cuales observaban el paisaje a través de la ventana. Fue un día más largo de lo normal en la asociación de vampiros, en que la mayoría de las conversaciones eran sobre movimientos extraños de algunos nivel e, que en su mayoría no llegaron a llamar su atención.

Mientras su mente divagaba logro sentir una presencia que era bastante conocida para él, aquella persona que no le importaba en más mínimo si uno era un sangre pura igualmente mostraría sus colmillos, ese prefecto que contaba con demasiado orgullo a pesar de ser un insignificante nivel e , aunque se podría decir que esa era una de sus cualidades. Pero más en si era molesto, si no fuera por el bien de su preciada hermana aquella orgullosa persona ya no existiría.

Aunque la presencia se sentía algo fuera de lo normal, no se encontraba la seriedad de costumbre más bien se podría decir que era el temor lo que dominaba, eso fue lo que realmente captó su atención ¿que podría ser lo que provocará temor a esa persona?.

Su curiosidad lo obligó a bajar del automóvil y caminar hacia la localización de aquella presencia. Comenzó con un paso lento para después ir acelerando su caminata. Mientras más se acercaba podía sentir la sed de sangre proveniente de otro ser, seguramente el que provoca tal angustia en aquel prefecto. Dentro de él se alojaban el orgullo de encontrar a qué le tendría miedo esa persona. Pero cuando por fin llegó a presenciar aquella escena no supo cómo reaccionar, enfrente de él se encontraba Kiryu Zero, la persona que se podría considerar su rival por el amor de su hermana. Se había convertido en un niño, que entre sollozos decía

-'Que alguien me ayude'.

Era algo irónico que aquel valiente cazador estuviera temblando por un vampiro de grado inferior, pero que se podía esperar de una versión más pequeña de este.

No pudo soportar aquella escena por lo que se encargó de deshacerse de aquel ser, al momento de atravesarlo con su brazo este solo se convirtió en polvo que se esparcía con el viento. Se mantuvo observando a aquel pequeño niño de cabello plateado que temblaba mientras mantenía cerrados sus ojos. El cual después de unos segundos pareció percatarse que no lo herirían por lo que lentamente los fue abriendo, ese color amatista tan distintivo de él, incluso él admitía que desde hace tiempo estaba fascinado por aquel extravagante color.

El pequeño se mantuvo observando con la curiosidad reflejada en su rostro, como si se preguntara quién era esa persona.

Decidió extender su mano. Lo que provoco que el pequeño se sorprendiera, tal acción provocó que dejara escapar una suave sonrisa. Entonces dejó salir de su boca

-'Vamos Zero, no te haré daño ya pasó el peligro'.

Parecía estar un poco inseguro, pero después de unos segundos de observar su rostro, como si buscara alguna mala intención. tomo su mano.

fueron caminando hacia el coche que él anteriormente había abandonado, El pequeño cazador en ningún momento parecía tener intención de soltar su mano, ni en su sueños más locos se le hubiera ocurrido que algún día los dos irían tomados de la mano. Aunque si lo pensaba un poco la última vez que camino tomado de la mano de una persona fue cuando había salvado a su hermana de un vampiro. ciertamente los dos incidentes eran parecidos. Aunque el sentimiento no fuera el mismo.

ya se hallaban cerca del automóvil por lo que cuando llegaron a él su chófer ya había abierto la puerta. dejó entrar al menor primero, ciertamente había estado muy callado desde que lo había encontrado, aunque a su parecer si fuera el Zero normal este ya lo estaría maldiciendo.

El recorrido hacia la academia Cross en si no fue muy largo. Los dos se dirigieron a la oficina de director con calma. Dentro de él sabía tendría que conseguir contestar todas las posibles preguntas del director aunque él en si no sabía porque Zero término de esta forma y sospechaba que este tampoco lo sabía, mas aun estaba seguro que el pequeño no debía recordar absolutamente nada ya que si aún fuera aquel orgulloso cazador no soportaría que fueran tomados de la mano. Por lo cual la única información con la que contaba era con lo que el presencio. Dejó escapar un suave suspiro. No estaba acostumbrado a no tener el control en este tipo de situaciones.

Se encontraba delante de la puerta de la oficina del director, toco suavemente a lo que le contestaron con un.

-'Adelante'.

Antes de entrar a la habitación volteo a ver a Zero, el pequeño estaba muy tranquilo como si confiara plenamente en él, sabía que por dentro debería estar nervioso después de todo no sabía a dónde lo llevaban, por lo que decidió sonreírle como si intentara decirle que todo estaría bien. Tal vez fue su imaginación pero al parecer Zero entendió el mensaje y como contestación le sonrió suavemente.

Entonces los dos entraron a la oficina.


	3. Chapter 3

Episodio 3 .

POV: Kaname

Podría ser que se encontraba demasiado preocupado de lo que tendría que decirle al director Cross, puesto que por un momento olvidó la actitud que este tomaba hacia sus hijos adoptivos. Delante de él se encontraba Director Cross rodeando a Zero y observando lo con fascinación. Ante tales acciones el pequeño al parecer no sabía cómo reaccionar y solo intentaba regresar a su lado, pero fue retenido por un fuerte abrazo del mayor. Ciertamente alguna vez había presenciado alguna escena parecida pero envés de Zero esconderse, este solo veía al director con desprecio el cual solo respondería con un pequeño sollozo y dirigiría su atención a Yuuki, algo que se podría considerar repetitivo. Después de unos minutos decidió ponerle fin a esa pequeña escena, por lo que se dirigió a ellos y tomó la mano a Zero para llevarlo a un asiento. El director pareció comprenderlo puesto que se dirigió a su asiento detrás del escritorio y aun en su forma infantil hizo un puchero mientras replicaba

-'Que injusto Kaname-kun quieres a Zero solo para ti'- dijo mientras hacia un puchero en su forma infantil.

Solo pudo suspirar ante aquel comentario, a lo que el director prosiguió.

-'Pero esto es algo serio, no sabemos quién pudo haber causado esto y al parecer Kiryu-kun no tiene ningún recuerdo por lo que la único con lo que contamos es que había salido por una orden de la asociación de cazadores, pero después de eso no tenemos más información. Eso es un problema, puesto que él no se puede quedar así'.

Sabía que estaba en lo cierto, además si tan solo el no habría matado al ser que atormentaba al pequeño esto seguramente habría terminado en un día, por lo que solo dijo lo más apropiado para todos los presentes.

-'Director puesto que este acontecimiento es en parte mi responsabilidad, ayudare en todo lo que pueda, mandaré a alguien de confianza en busca de información para descubrir cómo regresar a Kiryu a su forma habitual'.-el director lo observó por un momento y asintió

-'Agradezco tu cooperación, por mi parte también investigaré algunas posibles formas de ayudar a Zero".

Al parecer la discusión había terminado por lo que se despidió y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero fue detenido por un grito

-'¡Espera, Kaname-kun!" regresó su mirada hacia el director que al parecer se había levantado de su asiento rápidamente y dirigía una mano hacia él, lo cual se podría considerar un poco cómico. cuando se dio cuenta que había detenido su salida continuo

-'Podrías llevarte a Zero-kun contigo'

Eso lo sorprendió un poco, había pensado que sería mejor que Kiryu se quedará con su familia por lo que iba a preguntar la razón. pero el director solo prosiguió

-'Yuuki podría preocuparse si ve a Zero en esta forma y eso sólo retrasaría el que lo regresemos a su forma original, por lo que sería más seguro a su lado además al parecer el pequeño se ha encariñado contigo'.

Después de uno minutos de seguir escuchando razones por las que debería llevarse al pequeño prefecto terminó aceptando aunque no por voluntad propia solo quería terminar con esa charla todavía resonaba en su cabeza el director en forma infantil decir

-'yo también quería quedarme con Zero y hacer que me diga papá, pero no puedo en este momento'.

Realmente tendría que hacer que Kiryu le agradeciera cuando regresara a su forma habitual.

Los dos se dirigieron a los dormitorios de la luna y al entrar se dirigieron a su habitación. puesto que la mañana ya se aproximaba no se encontró con nadie en su camino, en la mayor parte vio a Kiryu que observaba todo con la curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos, se le hizo un poco tierno pero el pensamiento desapareció tan pronto como había llegado.  
al momento de entrar a la habitación recordó que solo contaba con una cama y aunque esta no era pequeña sabía que podría ser un poco incómodo para el pequeño y aún podría haber una pequeña posibilidad de que Kiryu regresa a la normalidad, aunque sería un gran espectáculo ver su reacción si es que llegara a ocurrir.  
Se dirigió a su armario para sacar una camiseta con la cual el niño pudiera dormir

-'puedes ir a cambiarme al baño, es aquella puerta'.- El pequeño asintió y se dirigió al baño.

En lo que esperaba, aprovecho para cambiar su vestimenta a una más ligera y después de unos minutos salió Kiryu del baño y se dirigió a la cama. A lo que él también fue a acostarse.  
Ya dentro de la cama intentó dormirse pero al parecer realmente no estaba acostumbrado a dormir con alguien y el tan solo pensar en lo que tendría que decirle a la clase nocturna el siguiente día solo le ayudaba a ahuyentar el sueño. dejó escapar un suspiro, realmente el día de hoy avía echo eso muchas veces ya. sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que Kiryu dio vuelta y se acercó un poco a él y lo escucho decir

-'Gracias'.

-'no hay nada que agradecer'-el niño dirigió su vista hacia él y continuó.

-'¿Kaname nos hemos conocido antes?'

Eso fue algo que lo capto por sorpresa, ¿podría ser que estuviera recuperando sus recuerdos? pero como anteriormente el pequeño prosigo

-'Quiero decir, ¿por qué me ayudarías si fuera un extraño?'.

No sabía que contestarle, podría decirle la verdad o simplemente evitarse entrar en detalles y decir que solo fue un acto de bondad, pero de sus labios solo dejo salir

-'si, tu y yo no hemos conocido, aunque nuestra relación no era muy buena'- El pequeño pareció un poco sorprendido.

-'¿por qué no nos llevamos bien? Kaname parece una buena persona'.

realmente este niño podría hacer que olvidara como era su antigua relación con él y eso no debía ser así tenía que tener bien en mente que este pequeño era Kiryu Zero la persona que protegería a Yuuki, que no era más que un caballero, una pieza más en su tablero.

-'Zero, no todo es lo que parece'.

A pesar de parecer un poco desilusionado el pequeño se acercó y lo abrazo.

-'Aunque no sea así Kaname es la persona que me ayudó así que yo estaré contigo'- dijo suavemente.

Una respuesta tan inocente solo hizo que abrazara al pequeño, solo por esta noche se dijo así mismo. después podría preocuparse por lo demás, así que solo disfrutaría esta pequeña muestra de afecto. después de unos minutos los dos quedaron dormidos.


	4. Chapter 4

POV : Zero

Al momento de abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una habitación desconocida en la cual solo había una vieja cobija en la que el anteriormente estaba recostado y al parecer nadie se encontraba a su alrededor, después de un momento decidió dirigirse a la única puerta que se encontraba cerca de él, la cual no puso ninguna resistencia al ser abierta, al salir noto que realmente no se encontraba en una habitación como había pensado, solo era una pequeña cabaña que al parecer está abandonada y a lo lejos solo se encontraban enormes árboles que parecían no terminar nunca, cuando comenzó a caminar un poco, se percató de que realmente no parecía que hubiera algún resto de vida, pero en el momento que detuvo sus pasos y logró divisar a una persona que pareciera que retenía a otra entre sus brazos pero al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de que no era así, de su boca caían pequeños rastros de sangre pero fuera de eso lo que más lo atemorizaba eran esos ojos rojos que advertían que el sería el próximo, cerro su ojos rápidamente, no quería ver más solo quería escapar, pero en el momento que los abrió ya no se encontraba en ese lugar.

Delante suyo estaba Kaname aun dormido tranquilamente en comparación a el que se encontraba sudando y temblando, no quería llegar a molestar después de todo ya le había causado demasiados problemas, por lo que intento levantarse de la cama, pero fue retenido por una mano

-'¿tuviste una pesadilla? estás temblando'

-'No fue una pesadilla, era un recuerdo'-dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos

Era un poco raro a pesar de ser de un tinte rojo, no le causaba miedo como la otra persona de su sueño.

-'¿Podrías decirme que recordaste?'.  
-'fue pocos minutos antes de conocerte , me encontraba en una cabaña y era perseguido por un humano con colmillos afilados'.  
No sabía si Kaname lo entendería, después de todo también era confuso para él.

-'Ya veo, lo que te perseguía era un vampiro, aunque algunos dicen que son bestias que toman forma humana'.  
-'bestias que toman forma humana'-Dejo escapar tal palabra en un susurro.  
Fue sorprendido con la facilidad que esas palabras salieron de su boca, aunque en su interior sentía que esa afirmación era correcta.

Cuando iba a ser una pregunta fue interrumpido por el llamado a la puerta.

-'Kaname'.

-'Puedes pasar Ichijou'

La persona que cruzó la puerta tenía el cabellos rubio que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos verdes, pero lo que podría más caracterizarlo era la suave sonrisa en su cara

-'La clase está un poco alterada por la nueva presencia en los dormitorios, sugeriría ir a tranquilizarlos'.

-'Iré en un momento'.

-'Entonces con su permiso'- Después de eso simplemente aquella persona salió de la habitación.

Kaname se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño con un conjunto de ropa blanca, el cual parecía un uniforme, después de unos minutos salió completamente implacable.

-'Deberías tomar una ducha también'- Él asintió y se dirigió al baño.

Cuando había terminado de ducharse recordó que no tenía ropa con la cual cambiarse, pero al momento de voltear hacia el lavabo encontró una canasta con ropa limpia, la cual era una camiseta de cuello con un suéter azul claro y un pantalón gris, aunque se preguntaba de dónde salió esa ropa desconocida decidió ponérsela. Al salir de la habitación el mayor lo estaba esperando recargado en la pared.

-'parecer que la ropa que el director Cross tenia te ha quedado bien, aunque esta parte está mal'-dijo mientras se acercaba a él y arreglaba el cuello de la camiseta-'Listo, entonces ¿vamos?'-pronunció al extenderle la mano, la cual tomó y se dirigieron fuera de la habitación.

El anterior día al haber llegado, se encontraba todavía un poco nervioso por lo cual no fue capaz de notar bien su alrededor, pero por más que avanzaba solo sentía un pequeña familiaridad con el lugar, aunque no podría decir que fuera una buena sensación, era como si su cuerpo estuviera en alerta. Al momento de llegar a las escaleras observó a un grupo de personas las cuales eran muy bien parecidas físicamente, Fueron bajando las escaleras y se dirigieron a un sofá en el cual parecían ser el centro de atención, después de unos segundos les trajeron unas copas con agua, pero al momento de intentar tomar una, sus nervios por ser observado le causó que esta cayera al piso. -'Lo siento'-se inclinó para recogerla, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar un pequeño trozo de vidrio, fue detenido por Kaname.

-'No es necesario que lo levantes, alguien más lo hará'.

-'Fue mi culpa, yo puedo limpiarlo'.

Pero en el momento de terminar su oración una persona ya lo había levantado. No quería comportarse de una forma infantil delante de todas estas personas además se sentía un poco en ridículo por la pequeña escena que había causo por lo que simplemente desvió su mirada a otro lado. pero al rabillo del ojo logro observar a Kaname el cual dirigía su vista hacia los demás.

-'A partir de un tiempo este pequeño se quedara con nosotros, tienen prohibido intentar dañarlo'.

Ante tal demanda las demás personas agacharon su mirada y dijeron a unísono

-'Si, Kaname-sama'.

A pesar de ser un poco extraño, podía imaginar a Kaname como algún tipo de líder por lo cual no se sentía tan fuera de lugar, pero en el momento en que levantaron su cabeza, pudo observar esos ojos de color sangre tan parecido a los que tanto lo habían aterrorizado, a lo que por instinto apretó la mano del mayor, pero al observar lo pudo ver ese mismo color sangre en su mirada, no era el suave color vino que tanto le gustaba, era una mirada fría que podría competir con aquel ser. Soltó la mano de kaname y retrocedió un poco, estas personas eran Vampiros, bestias que tomaron forma humana.

Mientras el seguía paralizado por esos ojos, fue despertado de su trance por una voz que salía entre la multitud, la misma voz que había escuchado esa mañana

-'¿Podríamos saber el nombre del pequeño?'.

Kaname pareció pensar un poco en su respuesta para después contestar.

-'Su nombre es Zero, Kiryu Zero'.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

POV: Kaname

A pesar de estar preparado para soportar las preguntas de la clase nocturna, fue decepcionado un poco por no recibir ninguna. Aunque podría ser que estuvieran demasiado sorprendidos como para formular alguna palabra, bien sabia que en su clase no había nadie que se podría considerar un idiota, además los rasgos tan distintivos del cazador se mostraban en su versión más infantil. Por lo cual debía simplemente deducir que ellos ya conocían su identidad desde antes de revelarla. Tomo un sutil respiro y prosigo

-'Como ya lo abran notado él no tiene ninguna memoria de su pasado, por lo cual no tolerare algún abuso a su persona, sin más pueden retirarse'.

Todos en la sala hicieron una reverencia y en silencio salieron, con la excepción de una persona.

-'Jamás habría imaginado que le ayudarías en este tipo de situación, aunque desearía platicar con el, temo que tendré que esperar a otro momento, puesto que parece que Kiryu-kun no se siente cómodo con mi presencia' -después de eso solo se retiro de la habitación con una suave sonrisa en su rosto.

El comentario de Ichijou hizo que dirigiera su mirada al pequeño, lo noto nervioso, como la noche en la que se encontraron. Dio un paso hacia el, lo que provoco que el pequeño retrocediera, repitieron la misma acción hasta que el pequeño no pudo seguir alejándose por la pared a su espalda y como si fuera una seña hablo

-'Kaname tú también eres un vampiro ¿verdad?'.

siguió avanzando hasta que pocos centímetros los separaban, observo al pequeño con atención deleitándose de sus reacciones y algo dentro del sintió que despertó.

-'Pensé que ya conocías la respuesta'.

-'Lose , pero no quiero pensar que eres igual que aquella persona, después de todo tu eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar'.

¿Por qué ante tales palabras se sentía culpable?, se había decidido desde el inicio lo que tenía que hacer, solo debía de cuidar del cazador hasta que este se recuperara, por lo cual no debería crear algún tipo de lazo más allá del que ya tenían, porque si lo hacía sabía que no podría volver a ser todo como en el pasado, el no podría volver a odiar a Zero.

-'A pesar de que no puedas creerlo, yo soy igual o incluso peor que aquel ser que tanto te atormenta, ya te lo había dicho antes ¿verdad?, si no te sientes cómodo en este lugar puedes cambiar de residencia'.

Solo tenía que alejarlo porque esta relación no ayudaría a ninguno de los dos, eran enemigos juraros, esto podría terminar en cualquier momento y ambos terminarían perdiendo.

-'No' -dijo en un pequeño susurro el cazador-'yo tengo miedo, ¡pero aun así quiero estar a tu lado y aunque fueras una mala persona yo estaré contigo, así que no me alejes!'.

-'Te arrepentirás Zero.. ambos nos arrepentiremos'- pronuncio mientras cerraba la poca distancia que los separaba en un abrazo.

Realmente ¿abría algo de malo el ser un poco egoísta y permanecer a su lado hasta que esto terminara?.

POV: Aidou

Fuera de la habitación se encontraba una persona recargada en la puerta para poder escuchar la conversación.

-'Hanabusa no deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas'.

-'silencio Akatsuki, tengo que averiguar si Kiryu realmente a perdido sus memorias ¿Quién se cree para causarle tantos problemas al presidente de los dormitorios?'.

-'¿si ese fuera el caso que arias?'-Cuestiono el pelirrojo.

-'por supuesto que lo enfrentaría, me desharía de una vez por todas de ese cazador'.

Se quedo observado a Akatsuki con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro la cual no duro mucho por la interrupción de una tercera voz

-'kaname-sama nos ha ordenado que no lo dañemos, ¿lo ignoraras?'.

-'¡Ruka!'- iba a objetar pero fue interrumpido por otra nueva persona.

-'No creo Kiryu-kun este fingiendo, se ve muy inocente'.

-'¡¿también estas de su lado ichijou?!'

-'No creo que podría ponerme en contra de alguien tan pequeño ¿verdad Shiki?'- el mencionado asintió mientras comía un pocky que rima le había dado.

No podía creer como todos ellos aceptaban simplemente esa situación, después de todo lo que el cazador le había hecho a kaname-sama, solo pudo recostarse en la puerta para intentar procesar esta situación, pero antes de poder hacer algo fue sorprendido con que esta se abrió lo cual provoco que el cayera de espalda. Su vista y la del cazador se cruzaron y logro ver la sorpresa plasmada en su cara y eso llamo su atención ¿No se suponía que Kiryu también podía sentir sus presencias?, ciertamente había sentido diferente la presencia de aquel cazador pero pensó que solo era porque se habría vuelto pequeño, ¿Acaso podría ser qué?.

-'¿Cuánto tiempo piensas permanecer en el suelo Aidou?'.

rápidamente se levanto y pidió disculpas a kaname, el cual solo siguió caminando con el pequeño a su lado.

POV: Kaname

Sabía que los residentes de la clase nocturna no tardarían en darse cuenta, aunque no esperaba que lo notaran tan pronto, por lo que no lo sorprendería que el día de mañana recibir era una visita de Aidou.  
Había notado que el pequeño no se sentía cómodo con los demás residentes y no pensaba obligarlo a socializar con ellos, por lo que en vez de dirigirse al comedor fueron directamente a su oficina y en el camino pidió a una sirvienta que pasaba a su lado que le llevaran comida. Entraron a la habitación y le pidió a Kiryu o que se sentara en la silla delante de él. no paso mucho tiempo para que la comida llegara, no era más que la porción de una persona y dos copas de agua.

-'Puedes comenzar a comer'.

-'¿kaname tu no comerás?'.

-'Para mi es suficiente con esto' - dijo mientras sacaba una caja de pastilla de su bolsillo y la puso una dentro de su copa la cual comenzó a desintegrarse mientras pintaba de un tono rojo el contenido

-'Entonces yo también tomare una'.

-'Tu no necesitas beberlas Zero, puesto que después de todo tu eres un humano'- El pequeño permaneció en silencio y comenzó a comer.

Permanecieron en su despacho por un largo tiempo, aunque a las pocas horas Kiryu se había dormido en el sofá, Puesto que a había terminado con todo lo que tenía que hacer ese día tomo al pequeño cazador en sus brazo y se dirigió a la habitación. Lo acostó en la cama y lo cubrió con las mantas. Toco suavemente la cabellera del menor, De esta forma parecía un ángel, el cual solo podías observar a lo lejos por temor a contaminarlo. Su pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al tocar la frente de Zero, el cual tenia calentura y entre sueños susurraba

-'Ichiru'

Hacia tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre, el hijo menor de los Kiryu, alguien que Zero amaba y había perdido.  
Debía despertarlo y hacer que el pequeño dejara de sufrir, pero esto ocurría por el regreso de sus memorias así que ¿realmente sería correcto despertarlo?, no pudo resistir ver tal escena por lo que sostuvo al menor en abrazo y susurro en su odio

-'ya paso, es solo una pesadilla'.

No tardo mucho para que el pequeño despertara y de su ojos lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse para caer suavemente por sus mejillas.Y entre sollozos y temblores hablo

-'kaname ¿yo tengo un hermano?'.

Permaneció callado, lo que había temido tanto ocurrió, los recuerdo de Zero estaban regresando pero sobre todo eso ¿cómo le diría que aquella persona había muerto?.


	6. Chapter 6

Episodio 6

POV: Zero

Se encontraba recargado en una ventana de la biblioteca, la cual estaba vacía, puesto toda la clase nocturna se encontraba en las aulas del dormitorio del sol. En el tiempo que llevaba en la residencia había tenido poca interacción con otros vampiros aparte de Kaname, aunque debía admitir que la mayoría eran amables con él, habían excepciones como Aidou que aprovechaba cualquier momento para regañarlo por llamar a Kaname por su nombre, aunque el mencionado siempre le decía que a él le agradaba que lo llamara de esa forma. También había crecido unos pocos centímetros desde que había llegado, a pesar de haber sido menos de un mes que sus recuerdos habían comenzado a regresar.

Todavía podía recordar el dolor que recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo y las pequeñas imágenes que se reproducían en su mente.

En las cuales solo se podía ver así mismo delante de él, había tardado poco tiempo en notar que realmente era otra persona que compartía su misma apariencia y que aquel joven dirigía su mirada a otra parte, por lo cual busco que era lo que el otro observaba, mas solo encostro a una mujer que se veía los pétalos de sakura caer y como si fuera hipnotizado su otra mitad pronuncio.

\- Que hermosa persona.

Deseaba haber hecho alguna pregunta pero al parecer su cuerpo no respondería a sus esfuerzos, lo cual lo hizo comprender que no podría interferir en sus memorias, así que decidió ser un simple espectador de su pasado.

-'Volvamos a casa, mama y papa estarán preocupados'.- dijo mientras jalaba la mano del otro.

-'¿Qué sucede, Zero?'.

\- 'Ella es un vampiro'.

Tal contestación provoco que el otro se sorprendiera, y con un rostro entristecido le respondió.

-'Ah, No pude sentirlo'.

-'¿Ichiru?'- pregunto cuando el otro lo atrapo en un abrazo.

-'Zero, eres realmente increíble. Tu puedes hacer todo lo que yo no puedo'.

-'Ichiru..'

Cuando despertó se encontraba en los brazos de Kaname , y con sus pocas fuerzas pregunto.

-'Kaname ¿yo tengo un hermano?'.

Poco duro su ilusión de recuperar a su hermano cuando se entero de que el otro había muerto hace tiempo, repetidas veces había tratado de preguntarle a Kaname sobre la muerte de su gemelo, pero el siempre le contestaba que no sabía los detalles, por lo cual decidió no volver a mencionarlo, pero aun así ¿qué razón tendría para no querer decirle?.

-'Podría ser que yo tenga la culpa'-dejo escapar las palabras de su boca.

Con sus memorias perdidas no podía saberlo, así que solo podía suponer algunas cosas. como que a su anterior yo no le agradaban los vampiros y por eso se sentía incomodo cerca de ellos, también que de alguna forma estaba relacionado con los cazadores de estos, aunque todavía no sabía si el director era su padre o solo deseaba que lo llamaran de esa forma. Su mente hubiera seguido divagando si no fuera porque había notado que la clase nocturna se dirigía hacia los dormitorios.

Rápidamente se levanto del lugar donde se encontraba y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, después de todo kaname le había dicho que no debía salir, puesto que podría ser peligroso que estuviera solo en un lugar lleno de vampiros.

Logro llegar a la habitación justo a tiempo, tomo el primer libro que encontró y se recostó en el sofá. Poco tardo en llegar el mayor, que se dirigió a él y tomo el libro que tenía entre sus manos.

-"No sabía que te gustaba, Novela de ajedrez".

-"Acabo de comenzar a leerlo". - contesto rápidamente, pero su mentira parecía que no convenció al mayor, porque dejo escapar un suspiro.

-"Creí haberte dicho que no salieras de la habitación sin compañía, sabes que es peligroso"

Ya sabía que no era seguro, pero no soportaba el permanecer más tiempo encerrado, quería salir y poder recuperar sus recuerdos, aunque temía que su yo de este momento no fuera, su verdadera personalidad y cuando sus memorias regresaran, todos los sentimientos que tenia hacia Kaname desaparecieran .

-"Lo siento"- susurro mientras intentaba detener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. A lo cual el mayor lo tomo del brazo y lo miro a los ojos con preocupación

-"Por favor, no llores, harás que me sienta mal por haberte regañado, se supone que debes ser tu el que lamente sus acciones, no yo "- pronuncio mientras diría su mano hacia la cabellera del menor, para posteriormente acariciarla.

El estar a su lado hacía deseara que el tiempo se detuviera, así que le rogaba a su anterior yo, que si no podría estar con kaname cuando todo volviera a la normalidad, entonces simplemente le permitiera permanecer un poco más de tiempo junto a él.

-"¿Zero, me estas escuchando?".

Así podría trasmitirle sus sentimientos de agradecimiento a Kaname.

-"Si no contestas, entonces ¿está bien que haga esto?"-Dijo mientras se acercaba al rostro del menor.

Era demasiado tarde para reaccionar cuando los labios del mayor se encontraban en su frente. provocando que sus mejillas se volvieran de un tono color rojizo


End file.
